


Steven Universe: Metallic Reigns

by Animex



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Anxiety, Battle, Boss Battles, Bosses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Depression, F/M, Family Bonding, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gems & Metals, Happily Ever After, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Original Male Metal Character(s), Origins, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Saving the World, Semi-smut, Team Feels, War, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animex/pseuds/Animex
Summary: Full on Summary Below





	Steven Universe: Metallic Reigns

One year after the events of Steven Universe Future, everyone was now finally living the happily ever after they’ve all deserved for a very long time. Unfortunately however it looks like Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems have gotten themselves into a whole new problematic situation. One day it seems that an enormous ship has entered the atmosphere and had crash landed into the outskirts of Beach City. The young half human half gem hero went to go and investigate the ship only to find nothing but pieces of the now destroyed ship scattered all across the field, but that’s not all he found however as It seems that Steven had also found an... unexpected guest... lying on the floor unconscious. Steven went to go help the person up only to find a metallic like core located on its chest. Similar to that of a Gem in a way. Steven thought that this person might be a new Gem who happened to crash land to earth, but sadly he couldn’t be more wrong. This metallic like being looked more like a Human Male rather than a Human Female which is the form that most Gems take in their physical forms. This new stranger was definitely not a Gem, but rather a whole new Life Form known as a Metal who was known back on his planet as a Stainless Steel or rather Steel for short.  
When Steel had finally awoken from his slumber he seemed to be lost and confused as to which planet his ship has landed on. Scared and lost as he was he first encountered Steven who wanted to assist the Metal back up onto his feet showing that there nothing to be afraid of. Unexpectedly though the Crystal Gems Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet showed up to save steven from Steel thinking that he was a new dangerous foe that they had to deal with, but after taking a closer look at the new stranger they began to fear in shock. That’s mostly because in the past Gems and Metals were at a war with each other. As it turns out Metals are an extremely dangerous and brutal race that invaded and conquered many planets and on a couple of occasion even destroyed a few in the past. Similarly to how the Gem Homeworld use to function before Steven changed it for the better. Although The Metal Race was a much more threatening and dangerous species. They were known to be much more stronger, much more merciless and much more unforgiving than any other alien race in the entire universe. Even more so then the entire Gem race. Not much is known about the past between the Gems and the Metals, but one things for sure the Metals were a race you do not want to mess with. Knowing full well of how dangerous this new intruder could be, the Gems began to attack Steel for the sake of saving the earth, thinking that the reason he was here was to invade their home, but surprisingly it seemed that The Metal Stainless Steel was not trying to invade the earth, but was rather trying to run and hide away from his Metallic Homeworld. As it turns out, Steel was a wanted Metal back in his Homeworld for a unknown crime that he never meant and never wanted to commit to. It was all apparently a huge misunderstanding, but a misunderstanding that would cause him to be on the run. Not only that, but Steel was nothing like the Metals back on his Homeworld. He was much more sympathetic and compassionate even if he didn’t really like showing it to others. He was too embarrassed and humiliated to admit it. Overall he didn’t seem like he was an evil invader trying to conquer the planet, but rather just a lost life form trying to find sanctuary. Steven pleaded the Gems for Steel to stay here on earth so he can stay safe and hidden away from the Metallic Homeworld, and although as skeptical as the Gems were they decided to let the Poor Metal hide out here on earth after awhile of trying to get along with him. (Which was a very hard task to commit to.) It was hard for Steel to get along with the other Gems because as sad as it may seem Steel had very large trust issues towards any life forms within the galaxy. As it turns out the poor Metal has been isolated from any social interaction with any life form for over 9,000 years. He’s been trapped in space alone for most of his life trying to run from his Homeworld in hopes of finding a new home to live within for the rest of his life and that form of Isolation caused him to become more distant from any other being. Fortunately for him however there was a certain Pink Gem who had suffered the same type of pain and isolation as she was left abandoned in a garden for over 6,000 years. This gem’s name was Spinel. Spinel was left abandoned on that garden by Pink Diamond for many centuries which caused her to go insane and attack the earth in a fit of rage with an injector filled with Bio-Poison, but after getting to know more about Steven and the rest of Crystal Gems she had a change of heart and was given a second chance at friendship. Something she’s been longing to have for a very long time. Steven thinks that Spinel might be the key to help Steel come out of his shell and open up more to the gems about his past and as to why he was running from his Homeworld. Although Spinel agreed to help the Crystal Gems our with this situation, It wasn’t going to be a very easy task though as Steel wanted to keep himself distant from Steven and his friends due to his trust issues. However after a few Heart felt talks about each others’ pasts and few heart to heart moments together, Spinel managed to earn Steel’s trust and an unbreakable friendship had began to blossom between the 2 of them after noticing how similar they actually were to each other and maybe... just maybe... something else was also Blossoming between both Spinel and Steel as well. Eventually after Spinel earned Steel’s trust he finally began to open up his past orgins to Steven and the rest of the Gems as well and after hearing about the sad story of his past Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth all began to accept him and decided to aid him in his time of need. Steel was very grateful that the gems decided to help him out and he was especially grateful that Spinel had decided to become his friend and helped him open himself up more to everyone here on earth. For awhile it seemed that Steel has finally found a planet that he could call his new home. He made new trustworthy friends with Steven and the Crystal Gems and he also made a Sweet New Best Friend that being Spinel herself, but sadly this new happy ending wasn’t going to last very long as a new threat was heading it’s way to earth. A group of Metallic Mercenaries known as Team Metallic were on the hunt for Steel to take him back to Homeworld to be wrongfully executed by their Homeworld leaders the Medallions. Spinel, Steven, and The Gems weren’t going to let them take Steel away so they decided to do their best to hide Steel away from them to avoid him from being captured. Which amazingly succeeded, but now Team Metallic was gonna do everything in their power in order to hunt Steel down within the entirety of the planet earth even if it means they have to destroy every single part of the planet to do so. It was now up to Steven, Steel, Spinel, and the rest of the Crystal Gems to hunt down Team Metallic all around the earth before they could do any more damage surrounding the planet, but fortunately for them they made a few more unexpected Allies to aid them in their new battle against a Team of formidable foes.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this whole thing right here is the entire Summary for Steven Universe Metallic Reigns. You’d think this would all be what the story is all about, but there actually more to it than this. The villains of this Fanfic Team Metallic aren’t the only villains as there is 3 even bigger threats who are way more worse than Team Metallic ever could be. That being the leaders of the Metallic Homeworld. The Medallions Platinum, Gold, and Silver. There’s also Bronze who is also one the leaders... but... well let’s just say. HE’S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE. Also the Medallions are sort of the Male Counter Parts to the Diamonds. Platinum is similar to White Diamond, Gold is similar to Yellow Diamond, Silver is similar to Blue Diamond, and Bronze is similar to Pink Diamond. So yeah The Medallions are basically the Male Counterparts to The Diamond I guess. Also notice how I said Male counterparts when I talk about the Metals? Yeah that’s right the Metal Race is an All Male Race similar to how the Gem Race is an All Female Race which makes both races complete counterparts to each other. Just to give you guys a little heads up you know and Just to get this out of the way Stainless Steel aka Steel for short is my OC I guess you can say and He, Steven and Spinel are the 3 main characters of this story which mean the story is mostly gonna focus on Steel, Spinel and Steven for most of the time and watch from their point of views. You’ll see how this story will turn out soon after Steven Universe Future ends, but until then this is sadly all you guys are gonna get. Stay tuned if you guys are interested. Oh and One more thing you remember in the summary how there’s gonna be a few unexpected allies joining Steven and his friends? Well these unexpected allies are also Metals and are also OC’s of mine. Which Metals? I can’t tell you their actual names yet unfortunately, but I will say they use to be good friends/allies of Steel in the past before he escaped off Homeworld and let’s just say they aided him in his escape and we’re imprisoned for thousands of years for doing so. (Although the character tags kinda gave away their names already to be honest so... oh well I guess. Heh Heh Heh!) Well that’s all I have to say for now. I’m gonna go play some CTR Nitro Fueled on my Switch. Thank you and PEACE OUT!!!


End file.
